Funny Like a 3legged Puppy
by PollyCrackers
Summary: Couldn't resist the iPod challenge. Got a little comfort, a little humor, a little friendship, and a little something more....


**I hope this still counts if my iPod is actually a Walkman. ;-) Anyhow, 10 drabbles inspired by 10 random songs written in the time it takes for the song to play. I really have no clue how this turned out. It was fun, tho. =)**

* * *

**Time to Move On – Tom Petty**

Mary relished the feeling of the wind sweeping her hair around her face as she sped away from Raph's. She'd ended the relationship in no uncertain terms, told him that he'd never be happy with her and she with him, and that was okay. She'd even hugged him and kissed his cheek before walking out the door.

She didn't think about where her instincts drove her, though she was only mildly surprised to see she'd pulled into Marshall's driveway. He'd been reading when he'd heard her beast of a car rattle in front of his house. He stood in the doorway as she exited the purple thing. She smiled like he hadn't seen in a long time.

**Pawn Shoppe Heart – The Von Bondies**

The sun was beating down on the truck as Mary and Marshall watched for suspicious activity outside their witness' motel. Marshall sleeves were rolled up and sweat pooled between Mary's breasts.

They were both on high alert. Marshall's features stood aquiline, a patient hawk. His ability to stay focused even as sweltering circumstances left Mary feeling at once sluggish and adrenaline-fueled drove her mad, in a not entirely unpleasant way.

**Hand Me Down – Matchbox Twenty**

Marshall didn't at first know what to do with this Mary, the one who showed up at his house with mascara smeared beneath her eyes. She said nothing when he opened the door, merely stepped inside and grabbed at his shirt like a lifeline. He can still hear the sound of her keys falling from her hand onto the terracotta tile.

He still doesn't know why he led her to the bedroom and not the sofa, though surely he couldn't imagine she would be leaving that night. She didn't cry anymore, merely curled into his side, burying her face into the scent of his tee. He held her all night; it was all he could think to do.

**Rare Ould Times – Flogging Molly**

Marshall sat in the hospital waiting room, surrounded by Mary's family and unsure just how it all went so bad. So much blood shed of late, so much fear and anger and yelling.

He wanted to wish them all away. Everyone who made her cry, who made her hurt, who brought terrible things into her life. If he stood guard at her door, could he keep them all away? Could they laugh about the good times and just forget about basements and gunshots and far away daddies, just for a while?

**I Will Survive – Gloria Gaynor**

She began cleaning house as soon as she was well enough to go home. First out the door was Raph. Next, she sat with Brandi, helped her plan for school and work, and worked out a fair contribution to household expenses. The same for Jinx.

She invited Marshall over for beer and pizza by the pool. She remembered his voice from the hospital, from the basement, from that afternoon on the roof of the sunshine building. Now she wanted to find out what else that mouth could do.

**Funny Honey – from Chicago (Broadway Cast Recording)**

Marshall had brought Mary to the jazz club, not sure how'd she respond. She seemed unsure at first, but settled into the cool, cozy atmosphere awash in soft blue light. They sat at a small table, drinking bourbon. Marshall had a hard time settling in with his Mary donning a simple black dress; she looked every bit the elegant lady. Until she sweetly told the dirtiest joke he'd ever heard, causing bourbon to burn through his nose and both marshals to break the mood with great peals of laughter.

**Man on the Moon – R.E.M.**

The truck rumbled smoothly over the long expanse of asphalt. The duo were heading out across the desert to retrieve their newest witness. Mary lolled her head back against the passenger seat as Marshall regaled her with an endless stream of stories. How he'd gotten onto the topic of ancient Egyptian burial rites, she couldn't recall. Linen and natron and pulling brains out through the nose.

He'd look over at her every now and then, to see if she was paying any mind. She'd tilt her head and roll her eyes and work very hard at looking very bored. He wondered if she really thought she was fooling him.

She looked at her partner and smiled, wondering if she was really fooling him.

**The Nutcracker Suite – The Brain Setzer Orchestra**

"You're kidding, right?"

"No. Is there something funny about it?"

"You thinking I would go to one of your idiotic dance classes with you is pretty funny. And not ha-ha happy funny, more like a-puppy-with-only-three-legs funny."

"Did you seriously just imply that I'm an idiotic three-legged puppy?"

"It sounds worse when you say it like that."

"Now you're implying that there might be a better way to come off as an idiotic three-legged puppy."

"Don't make me shoot you Marshall."

"You'd never shoot me—who'd do your paperwork? Which gives me an idea…dance with me this Saturday or no secretarial help from me for a week."

"I hate you, Marshall Mann."

"I know. I hate you too."

**Cruel Mistress – Flogging Molly**

Marshall winced as the witness stared Mary right in the eye and told her, in no uncertain terms, where she could shove it.

He could have sworn she actually growled before grabbing the weasel between the legs. He definitely heard the witness shriek. Yeah, wouldn't be forgetting that sound anytime soon.

**Iieee – Tori Amos**

He wasn't sure this was how he wanted it happen, but he'd been wanting to happen for so long, he'd lost the will to try to stop it. He just knew there'd been adrenaline and fear and punches and gunshots and there was no one else to go to, no one else to understand. She'd turned on him the moment the hotel door had closed, and kissed him like there might not be a tomorrow. Maybe there wouldn't be. He didn't care. There was just the smell of her shampoo in his nose and the feel of her skin against his.


End file.
